Un Brindis por Nosotros
by Monnyca Malfoy
Summary: OneShoot. -ahora así- dijo la castaña orgullosa de si, mientras cada uno se ponía junto a su pareja. –El brindis estará completo- dijo mientras levantaban su copa.. Entran y lean. Un final tipo Dramione. Una baile despues de un año de la caida del mal.


* * *

Un brindis por nosotros.

* * *

Llovía, aunque no sorprendía a nadie, era otoño, casi entrando a invierno y un baile que festejaba un año después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, todos cambiados, en todo sentido; siempre con un objetivo, de esto trataba el baile, recordar a los caídos, a los que ayudaron y sobre todo al trío de oro y por supuesto, como olvidar a la persona que ayudo a Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger: Draco Lucius Malfoy. Si este rubio había traicionado a Lord Voldemort, y había traído información oscura hacia la Orden del Fénix, todos le agradecía, unos por admiración y otros solo por obligación, muchos no veía a Draco Malfoy como un héroe, lo veía con un convenenciero que se cambio de bando para no morir en Azcaban.

Era un baile secreto, puesto que no querían cámaras, reporteros y preguntas por doquier en ese ambiente, simplemente querían disfrutar el baile, la cena, la música, estar unidos; la mesa principal era compuesta por 3 personas, el trío de oro, riendo y tomando copas de Wisky, junto a los demás, los profesores que quedaban vivos, familiares de igual estado y amistades, ex tejones, águilas y leones, y uno que otra serpiente que de igual manera que Draco, habian cambiado de bando.

-Hoy festejamos un año después de la caída de ustedes saben quien, y se es claro reconocer que juntos lo logramos- decía una contenta McGonagald, subiendo su copa de Wisky. – Señor Potter, Señorita Granger y Señor Weasley, os gustaría que nos dieran unas palabras- dijo mirando hacia ellos y todas las miradas igual. El trío asistió con una sonrisa, el primero en hablar fue Harry quien decía que gracias a la unión habíamos logrado derrotar a Voldemort. Por consiguiente fue Ron, quien pidió que dieran un brindis por los caídos, a quienes se les debía mucho y apreciaba de mas, y por ultimo pero menos importante hablo la castaña.

-Concuerdo con Harry y Ron- decía con una sonrisa. – Un brindis por los caídos, puesto que ellos fueron importantes para esta guerra, la cual con la unión de todos y por supuesto el amor, hemos vencido. También me gustaría un brindis por Draco Malfoy, pues el también fue de gran ayuda para vender a Voldemort, sin el tal vez no hubiéramos sabido de la ubicación de este, de sus estrategias entre otros cosas- diciendo esto levanto su copa y dijo – Salud- señalando al ex mortio y este solo le contesto con una sonrisa y de igual manera levantando su copa de Wisky de fuego.

-Bueno- dijo McGonagald rompiendo los aplausos – Que empiece... El baile- dicho esto una melodía no muy lenta inundo la pista de baile al centro del salón, donde muchas parejas iniciaron a bailar, sintiendo la música en su ser, solo dejándose guiar.

Todos bailaban, todo sonreían, la felicidad embriagaba mas que un Wisky de fuego doble, todos riendo, platicando de su vida, todos tranquilos, todos en paz. El trío de oro reía, se abrazaba, todos respirando un aire exquisito.

-Iré con Ginny, deseo bailar con ella- dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento.

-Claro Harry, ve- dijo con una sonrisa. – Antes de que Ron te vea- dijo entre risas viendo como el pelirrojo platicaba con Luna Lovegood muy animado, esos dos eran muy buenos amigos, y formaban linda pareja, muchas veces Harry y ella le echaban ¨ Carro ¨ con ella pero este solo decía que era amistad, solo amistad, decía siempre suspirando mirando al cielo, eso si que era amor oculto, se burlaban los dos ex estudiantes de su amigo, jugando, claro, desde que todo el mal se había acabado.

-Prometo sacar a mi mejor amiga después- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y yéndose hacia la pelirroja.

-Claro- fue lo que dijo tomando un pequeño sorbo de Wisky.

-¿Y Harry?- pregunto Ron a su amiga.

-Por ahí Ron- decía entre risas.

-Oh dime Mione- decía abrazándola. – Por ahí, por ahí- riéndose decía.

-Te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños- pregunto la castaña tomándole las manos a su amiga, para que parara de hacerle cosquillas.

-Exactamente, que recuerdo, porque si nos ponemos a recordar hay demasiados momentos donde pasamos- decía riendo.

-Cuando bailaste con la profesora McGonagal- dijo tratando de aguantar la risa. Haciendo que su amigo la mirara con ojos asesinos.

-Y, de pura casualidad, ¿Por qué recordar eso?- pregunto con curiosidad el pelirrojo, puesto que su amiga no era de esas que se burlaban de otros o recordaba momentos vergonzosos.

-Porque, creo que volverá a pasar- dijo volteado a ver a dicha profesora que se acercaba a Ron. – Señor Weasley, me permite esta pieza- decía con una sonrisa la directora de Hogwarts.

-Eeeh.. –

-Ve Ron, no te preocupes por mi- dijo la castaña empujando levemente al chico.

-Si, si- dijo el pelirrojo viendo a la castaña con mirada asesina.

La castaña se quedo sola, riendo por lo bajo de la cara de abochorno de Ron, puesto que bailar no era muy de su agrado, y pero era bailar con la profesora y directora de Hogwarts. Recordaba esos momentos con Fred y George, recordar a Fred la hacia ponerse triste, puesto que ella fue amiga de el, y quieras o no lo extrañaba, los chiste que junto a su gemelo decía eran para recordar, tristemente el ya vivía en otro mundo, en el llamado por los muggles, mas allá.

Tomo un sorbo mas de Wisky, y miro hacia la pista de baile, veía a Neville bailando con Luna y las miradas que lanzaba Ron hacia Neville, haciendo que la castaña sonriera. Viendo a Harry y a Ginny bailar, era una muestra de que el amor existía, donde a simple vista se notaba que se amaban. Molly y Tahúr Weasley, McGonagald y Ron, Pansy P. Y Bailse Zabinny riendo en una de las mesas, ellos 2 habían sido de los mortifagos espías, a los cuales ella apreciaba mucho, puesto que en este ultimo año había hecho una linda amistad con ellos. Pero no encontraba a alguien, veía a muchos rostros conocidos, pero ninguno con una cabellera rubia, la buscaba con la mirada, pero simplemente no la veía.

-¿Dónde estarás dragón?- se pregunto a si misma en voz baja.

-Granger- dijo una voz que rompió sus pensamientos y su búsqueda.

-Parkinson- dijo con una sonrisa, ellas se llevaban así, llamándose por su apellidos, algo que les causaba risa, puesto que era tonto.

-Toma- dijo dándole un papel doblado a la mitad.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto curiosa.

-Léelo y veras- dijo la morena yéndose con su novio, Blaise.

La castaña abrió el papel curiosa, parecía una niña pequeña abriendo todo lo misterioso, todo lo oculto, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a las sorpresas, aunque no la mayoría buenas, sorpresas detrás de puertas entre otras cosas, se sonreía a si misma recordando todos los momentos junto a sus mejores amigos.

-Haber- se dijo antes de leer el papel, escrito con tinta verde, típico de un Slytherin.

-Leoncita- leía la castaña sonriendo. – Di 3 veces para ti misma: Quiero verte, con los ojos cerrados, recuerda que tiene que ser con el corazón y que de verdad lo desees. Y al final dirás el nombre de Draco.

_-_Muy bien, se dijo entre risas. – Quiero verte, Quiero verte y .. Quiero verte, Draco- diciendo esto sintió que alguien le cubrió sus ojos suavemente. – Who are you?- dijo esto entre risas.

-Sabes bien que no soy bueno con los idiomas- dijo una voz muy conocida para la leona.

-Lo se, Draco, pero me gusta decirlo- dijo esto con voz de inocente, todavía con los ojos cubiertos.

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto arrodillado frente a ella, ya que le había descubierto sus ojos cafés.

-Claro que si- diciendo esto, se paro y empezó a bailar, dejándose llevar por el piano, guiándose por el, sintiendo las melodías sinfónicas de tal composición pura.

-Te amo Hermione- dijo el rubio con una voz sincera.

-También te amo, y mucho-

-Eres mi Luna y .. –

-Mi sol- dijo complementando el verso que el rubio iba a decir.

-Sabes que te amo, verdad?- comento el rubio

-Lo se Draco, sabes que yo igual, 2 años de noviazgo dentro de unos días- decía contenta

-Exactamente cuando el otoño pasa a invierno- decía mientras la abrazaba, pero sin perder el ritmo melódico.

-Te amo Draco Malfoy- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sus ojos celestiales.

-Yo también, Hermione Granger- dijo y la beso, primero dulce, donde la castaña le correspondió complacida y luego paso a ser con mas sentimiento, donde con un beso demostraron lo que en realidad sentían, un amor puro y sin miedo a ser vistos, a muchos les gustaba la idea y apoyaban a sus amigos, como Zabinni y Pansy que apoyaban a Draco o Harry y Ginny que apoyaban a Hermione, u otros que la apoyaban pero muy a obligación como Ronald Weasley.

-Todos los veían besarse y entre distracción, Ron le quito a Neville a Luna , puesto quería bailar con ella;

-Luna- dijo Ron.

-¿Si?- dijo esta viéndolo a los ojos.

¿Bailas?- pregunto dándole la mano.

-Claro- dijo sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y como Draco y Hermione empezaron a bailar guiándose por la melodía rápida que gobernaba el aire. Igual que la pareja ¨ Dramione ¨ que después de terminar su beso inicio a bailar con dicha sinfonía. Harry y Ginny, como Zabinny y Pansy bailaban con una sonrisa, las cuatro parejas disfrutando su amor, porque se querían de verdad, después de todo, el amor gano. Y el mal cayo. Hubo perdidas, en toda guerra hay, pero debemos de superarlas, y aprender a vivir.

Termino la canción y con una ola de aplausos, todos se marcharon a su lugar.

-Gracias por aceptar mi noviazgo con Draco, chicos- dijo hermione abrazándolos.

-Sabes que somos como hermanos Hermy, y los hermanos se apoya- dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos.

-Si, aunque no me gusta mucho la idea de tu y .. el, te apoyo, porque se que ustedes también lo harán- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Y ¿Sobre que Ronny?- dijo la castaña de igual manera dando un toque a su voz cuando dijo Ronny.

-Pues ando con Luna- dijo con una sonrisa levantando su copa.

-¿Qué!?- dijeron sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-Brindemos- dijo Harry. Levantándose de su asiento.

-Si,- dijo la castaña levantándose de su asiento, -esperen- dijo mientras se iba, dejando a Ron y a Harry atónicos.

Hermione se dirigió hacia Luna y le susurro algo al oído y esta inmediatamente la siguió, luego me por Ginny que hablaba con su mama y de igual manera se fue con la rubia y la castaña, luego fue por Draco y le dijo que la siguiera dándole un beso en la mejilla, este le hizo caso muy complacido. Luego fueron por Blaise y Pansy y de ahí se dirigieron a la mesa del trío.

-ahora así- dijo la castaña orgullosa de si, mientras cada uno se ponía junto a su pareja. –El brindis estará completo- dijo mientras levantaban su copa, y brindaba, porque eran felices, junto a sus amigos y junto a la persona amada.

-Eres Perfecta, leoncita- le susurro Draco a su novia mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Tu igual dragón- le dijo antes de besarlo.

* * *

Hola, aqui mi segundo OneShoot. Ojala les guste. Es como un tipo final pero al estilo Dramione, la unica

pareja que concuerda es la de Harry y Ginny, jeje.

Pues dejenme sus comentarios por medio de RR si? y pues los invito a que visten mi otro fic:

Uniendo caminos nuevamente.

Cuidense y hasta la proxima. beso


End file.
